<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Sunday by Boldlygoingtohell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069359">Lazy Sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldlygoingtohell/pseuds/Boldlygoingtohell'>Boldlygoingtohell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmysPOV, BDSM, Collars, D/s, DomPOV, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, He worships the ground she walks on - what a life goal..., I'm gonna make that a full blown tag cause I LOVE hair petting!!, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Nipple Play, Sub!Jake, We never get the Dom POV! Only Subs! I protest!, dom!Amy, hair petting, kinky domestic, leash, light petplay, nipple rings, yes I still tag things the old way it's a good system dammit!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldlygoingtohell/pseuds/Boldlygoingtohell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely kinky, yet equally domestic, little bite from their slice of life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to know the story <strong>behind</strong> Jake's nipple rings and where he got them, check out the link to my other fic about his <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837261/chapters/62769673">misadventures in Quebec</a>.</p><p>Also dirty talk in the form of comments and critiques is highly encouraged. Improving my writing skills is my kink, and damn are ya'll something sexy when correcting my grammar and coherency.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake was kneeling on the ground naked in front of Amy, wearing a collar with a large O ring attached to its front. A thin, golden chain had been threaded through the ring, both ends attached to his two nipple rings. He’s currently looking at Amy, eyes bright and looking up in awe. She knows that when he looks up like that, the chain pulls at his piercings, but she can’t think to feel even a little guilty at the raw love and devotion she can see in his warm, brown eyes. Smiling softly at the sight, Amy bends down herself to attach a leash to the back of the collar. “Walk with me.” She pulls on the leash, urging him forward. There’s only a few yards from the bedroom to the kitchen, but she knows he can feel every step, every movement tugging at the rings in his chest. His dick is hard and red, swinging between his legs as he shuffles forwards. </p><p>Jake looks an absolute vision, the dark leather of the collar contrasting beautifully with the skin of his neck, smooth and pale with a few scattered moles and freckles. It looks like it was made to have a collar around it, the dip in his clavicle in the perfect place to be framed by the large ring hanging from the collar. Amy raked her eyes up and down the narrow chain connecting the two nipple piercings through the collar’s O ring. A deep flush had spread across Jake’s chest, creating a beautiful contrast between it and the metals sitting atop. </p><p><em> He’s gorgeous, </em>Amy thought, pulling her eyes back up to Jake’s face. His eyes had a slightly glazed look and there was a small, contented smile on his lips as he moved. </p><p>
  <em> He’s gorgeous and he’s all mine.  </em>
</p><p>It was slow going, but finally she led him into the kitchen, leash tugging every few seconds. </p><p>Fuck what a sight. </p><p>Every time she’d tug on the leash, she could see Jake’s eyes droop just a little further as he’d let out little gasps, responding to the pressure applied to his neck. </p><p>Finally at the kitchen table, Amy tells Jake to kneel down onto the pillow she’d had the forethought to put down beforehand. After he was seated on his heels in a comfortable manner, Amy then proceeds to tie the end of the leash to one of the table legs, as if he were a dog being tied to a post. As she was making the knot, she could feel in her bones the shudder that Jake had audibly let out. Knowing that she was in such total and complete control over the man she loved and respected made Amy feel powerful. </p><p>Powerful enough to fight ten men and move mountains, if only just for him. </p><p>She stared at her Jake for a few more moments, taking in his relaxed shoulders and swollen, weeping cock. She’d get there eventually, but now? Now it was time for her to do the Sunday crossword puzzle. As she sat down at the table and got her pen and reading glasses together, she felt Jake lean against her chair, pressing his head onto her thighs. It was such a relaxing position for the both of them, and Amy let out a contented sigh. As she went to start on her crossword, she reached down with her left hand to card her fingers through Jake’s soft, thick hair. She could easily imagine him purring along as she ran her nails over his scalp and and back of his neck, just above where the collar sat. </p><p> </p><p>What a nice, lazy Sunday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>